Balada Heechul
by Mora20
Summary: Heechul hyung dan aku kan Dangdut Lovers,WARNING! Yaoi Kyumin, Hanchul, etc.


Akhirnya saya kembali dengan FF yang gaje, abal, dll. biar seru baca FF-nya sambil dengerin lagu dangdut, met baca ^^

**Balada Heechul**

Summary: Heechul hyung dan aku kan Dangdut Lovers,WARNING! Yaoi Kyumin, Hanchul, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Balada Heechul<strong>

Ruang tengah dorm SUJU sedang dipenuhi dengan teriakkan dari para anggota SUJU khususnya Heechul, Teukki, dan Eunhyuk. Mereka sedang seriusnya menonton sinetron Cinta Fitri season 13. Kyu dan Donghae yang berada disana bengong, kok malah yang histeris penontonnya. Padahal yang mau dibunuh Miska kan Fitri, bukannya mereka. Sepertinya para penonton sudah terhanyut ke alam persinetronan yang sangat panjang*untung Cinta Fitri udah tamat*

"Hyung, nontonnya nggak usah teriak-teriak segala! Rame banget udah kayak dipasar sayur," bentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, sontak para penonton yang merasa terganggu berbalik menatap sang maknae.

"eh, Kyu nggak usah ganggu. Kalau nggak mau dengar, sono pergi jauh jangan balik-balik lagi." Balas Heechul dengan rasa kesal, lah wong lagi asyik-asyiknya nonton malah diganggu nggak berperi kemanusiaan dan peri keadilan.

"Hyung sih, ribut banget. Fitri-nya aja yang dikejar-kejar ama penjahatnya nggak segitunya, aku juga mau nonton jadinya nggak kedengaran." jelas Kyu yang nggak mau kalah, saya sebagai author juga baru tahu kalau si Evil juga demen nonton sinetron.

"makanya telingamu itu dibersihin pakai linggis biar kedengaran,"

"Hyung tuh, mulutnya perlu di ikat pakai tali raffia biar diam,"

"dasar kau MAKNAE KURANG AJAR!"

"BRAK…BRUK…DUAR…DUAR…"

Terdengarlah suara kembang api yang meriah, eh salah maksudnya tanda perang dimulai. Antara kubu Cinderella sang mulut besar dan kubu maknae sang telinga budek, lalu sinetron Cinta Fitri yang terlupakan.

Donghae yang melihat perdebatan kedua orang tersebut beranjak pergi menuju dapur sedangkan Teukki dan Eunhyuk lebih memilih menonton perdebatan sang Cinderella dan maknae daripada menonton Cinta Fitri yang nggak selesai-selesai. Donghae tidak mau ikut-ikutan ribut pasti ujung-ujungnya kalah, secara seme itu sebenarnya adalah pihak yang selalu tertindas apalagi disana ada Hyukkie Honey Bunny Sweety-nya yang sejak dari tadi menatapnya dengan tajam. Di dapur ia melihat sebuah radio yang kemarin diletakkan Yesung di atas kulkas, daripada nggak ada hiburan mending dengerin tuh radio*author sih, lebih milih nonton tuh debat lebih seru*

Maka dimulailah Donghae mencari siaran musik dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar lagu too perfection diputar.

"ini nih lagu yang enak didengar tapi kok siarannya luar negri," gumam Donghae heran dan membesarkan volume radio, lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati dapur.

"Hey, Lee Donghae bisa kau kecilkan sedikit suara radionya. Aku lagi berdebat dengan si maknae kurang ajar itu," perintah Heechul yang masuk kedapur dan tak lama kemudian disusul Kyu, Teukki, dan Eunhyuk.

Baru saja Donghae akan mengecilkan volume suara, lagu SUJU M berakhir dan terganti dengan lagu yang belum didengarnya.

Coba tanyakan pada bulan…

"ah lagu ini…" jerit Teukkie tiba-tiba, sontak semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menoleh padanya.

"memangnya ada apa dengan lagu ini?" tanya Donghae penasaran

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghae, semua orang diruangan itu senyam-senyum sendiri udah pada kayak orang gila*lah memang pada dasarnya mereka udah gila*

"ah, kau usai SS3 di Beijing , kau pergi kemana?" tanya Heechul dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan yang ada disana.

"Cuma jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Donghae sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Heechul

"ya udah, deh. Aku cerita-in kejadian di hotel waktu kau nggak ada," tawar Heechul dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, dan dimulailah seluruh orang yang ada di Dorm duduk di dapur sambil mendengarkan cerita dari sang pendongeng selesai*bercanda deng*

Seluruh member SUJU berada disana minus Hangeng, Sungmin, Kang in, dan SIBUM*mungkin lagi pacaran*

"begini ceritanya, waktu kau pergi ke entah berantah dan hujan lagi turun dengan derasnya. Langit pun gelap gulita, suara petir sang…"

"Hyung, nggak usah lebay deh ceritanya. Perasaan cuaca lagi cerah ceria," potong Kyu

"yang cerita siapa? Aku kan, jadi kau diam saja atau kau saja yang cerita," ucap Heechul kesal, Kyu malah tersenyum manis*Evil maksudnya*

'bagus dong, kalau gitu biar aku yang menceritakan fakta yang sebenarnya…"

Flashback…

Terdengar suara yang merdu dari bibir Heechul dan semua member SUJU dan Henry menoleh kepada Heechul yang sejak tadi sibuk mendengarkan radio sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu dan tentu saja minus Kang in, Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Hangeng.

"Hyung, nyanyi lagu apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti?" tanya Kibum penasaran, ia sejak tadi memperhatikan hyungnya ini yang sejak tadi sibuk sendiri sambil senyam-senyum.

"Tanyakan pada bulan penyanyi-nya Ika KDI, entah mengapa setiap mendengarkan lagu ini. Aku jadi merindukan Hangeng," jawab Heechul dan mulai kembali berdendang ria.

"oh iya, Hangeng hyung memang nggak datang atau pun mengunjungi kita. Ngomong-ngomong hyung tahu dari mana lagu itu?" tanya kibum lagi, ia tahu betul kalau Heechul nggak semudah itu dapat menguasai bahasa lain*semua juga tahu itu*

"dari radio serasan Indonesia, maknanya aku nggak ngerti tapi aku suka lagunya." Jawab Heechul dengan rasa bangga.

'sudah kuduga, apa kata dunia kalau sang Cinderella dapat menguasai bahasa asing hanya dalam waktu sehari. Mungkin besok matahari akan muncul dari utara' batin Kibum.

"oh, kalau gitu coba nyanyi-in." pinta Hyukki tiba-tiba, Heechul langsung tersenyum dan mulai bernyanyi…

"coba tanyakan pada bulan tiap malam kumerindukan," Heechul mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar hotel, mengangkat salah satu tangannya menunjuk matahari seakan-akan itu adalah sang bulan mengharap sang kekasih pulang ke rumah*membawa sayuran untuk dimakan*dan para member bengong dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"duh gawat, hyung udah mulai gila." Gumam Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan penuh perasaan, Heechul melanjutkan lyricnya.

"merindu belai kasih sayang darimu kasih tersayang," kini Heechul meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berpura-pura menangis sedih. Ia pun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar hotel sambil menggapaikan tangannya ke depan pintu dan melanjutkan lyric lagu.

"datanglah engkau sayang diriku kesepian," Heechul duduk terjatuh didepan pintu sambil mendekap kedua tangannya didepan dada dan tiba-tiba pintu dibuka seseorang.

"tak tahan ku tak tahan dalam kerinduan..." sambung Zhoumi dan mendekap erat Heechul yang terkejut melihatnya.

"kala malam ku s'lalu terbayang wajahmu sayang," lanjut ZhouChull kompak sambil menatap wajah mereka satu sama lain dan berpegang tangan dengan mesra yang berakibat fatal bagi member SUJU dan Henry. Mereka semua pingsan ditempat.

"Chullie…My Cinderella, apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" tanya Hangeng tak percaya, sontak ZhouChull menoleh kearah pintu dan para member yang tadi pingsan bangkit dari alam kubur*hehehe…*

"tidak, kau salah paham My Prince." jawab Heechul melepaskan tangan Zhoumi dan menghampiri Hangeng.

"aku tidak peduli, aku pulang." Ucap Hangeng dan berjalan di koridor hotel, Heechul pun mengejar dan menghentikan Hangeng dengan memeluknya dari belakang yang di ikuti member SUJU, Zhoumi, dan Henry yang melihat mereka dari belakang.

"kau salah paham, maafkan aku." ujar Heechul penuh penyesalan dan mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"aku tidak mau dengar," ucap Hangeng dan melepaskan diri dari pelukakan sang Cinderella.

"Kejam!

Kejamnya hatimu bagaikan batu," nyanyian dangdut dari Elvi Sukaesih keluar dari mulut Heechul yang lagi-lagi membuat Suju dan Henry bengong minus Zhoumi dan raut wajah tak mengerti dari Hangeng.

"teganya diri…"

"Hyung, berhentilah berlebay-lebay ria." potong Kyu yang membuat Heechul kesal.

"memangnya kenapa? Suka-suka saya kalau ngiri bilang aja," ucap Heechul dengan sinis.

"siapa juga yang ngiri, Hangeng hyung juga meladeni Heechul hyung apalagi Zhoumi hyung yang dari tadi lebaynya udah akut." Ucap Kyu dengan nada sarkastik.

"maklumlah Kyu, Heechul hyung dan aku kan Dangdut Lovers." ucap Zhoumi cengengesan

END Flashback…

"oh, gitu toh ceritanya. Hyung lebay amat, pantas saja waktu aku balik ke hotel semua pada ketawa nggak henti-hentinya." Ucap Donghae yang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"ah, kayak nggak tahu Heechul hyung. Apalagi waktu nyanyi-in lagu yang kejam, suaranya kedengaran sampai kemana-mana." celoteh Kyu sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"entar kau kena karma Kyu," sumpah sang Cinderella

Baru juga Heechul nyumpahin Kyu, tiba-tiba datang Minnie dengan wajah yang sangat teramat kesal.

"Kyu!kau kemanakan kaos pink ku!" bentak Minnie sambil menatap tajam pada Kyu.

"ah, hyung sabar. Nggak usah marah-marah, kaosnya ada di mesin cuci." jelas Kyu dengan santainya dan tentu saja dengan wajah tanpa bersalahnya.

"kenapa kau cuci?" tanya Minnie dengan nada yang penuh selidik.

"soalnya kemarin, aku jadi-in kain pembersih buat PSP-ku yang kena debu." ucap Kyu tanpa sadar dan tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!jangan tidur dikamar selama 6 minggu dan jangan bicara padaku lagi," perintah Minnie dengan amarah yang luar biasa dan langsung masuk kamar Kyumin ralat jadi kamar Sungmin, sambil membanting pintu kamar

"Hyung, tunggu dulu. Jangan marah," bujuknya dengan sangat halus

Minnie pun tiba-tiba membukakan pintu kamar

"aku nggak peduli lagi!" bentak Minnie dan membantingkan PSP Kyu kelantai dan membanting pintu kamar lagi yang langsung dikuncinya.

"HYUNG KEJAM!BETAPA KEJAMNYA HATIMU," Kyu mulai menyanyikan lagu dangdut

Dan terdengarlah tawa setan dari sang Evil Cinderella yang di ikuti semua member.

"karma Kyu…" ucap Heechul dengan tawa

END

Mohon reviewnya

Entar dapat pahala dan ciuman hangat dari author lho!


End file.
